


when i come to you (please open your door)

by elixurkecob



Series: of the good and the bad. [1]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, And Passes Out, I started this at three in the morning, Light Angst, M/M, Near Death Experiences, all my homies hate stereotypes, and he cries, bcuz fuck stereotypes, but make it so jacob is the villain, but mostly cries, hero and villain au, no one likes stereotypes, uhm kevin gets drugged, very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28425870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elixurkecob/pseuds/elixurkecob
Summary: kevin had no idea what had happened to him, but he was bleeding, he was dizzy, and he was sure that it wasnt just from the alcohol. maybe jacob could tell him.
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin
Series: of the good and the bad. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132574
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	when i come to you (please open your door)

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is completely based on a writing prompt that i saw on pinterest and i really dint know what else to say so enjoy hah

surely everyone needs a break from the stress, a time where they could wash away all their worries and forget about all that had been stressing them out. thats why kevin was here, one knee brought up so he could rest his chin on it, sipping from whatever alcoholic beverage he had bought not but a few minutes ago. he needed a break, all these attempts of people kidnapping or murdering him becoming far too much weight for his shoulders to bear.

he could hear footsteps though, sharp and precise, somewhat recognizable, and they were most definitely coming towards him. he really hoped that it wasnt who he thought it was, not wanting to deal with him right now. however, as he was dragged out of the bar, away from the public eye, he figured he would have to, letting out a small and disappointed sigh as he pulled out his gun. he supposed that if it risked his life, his job couldnt exactly wait for a long time.

"kevin." the voice spoke, low and quiet, as if he was telling him a secret. in all honesty, the canadian didnt understand why, there wasnt anyone nearby and there wouldnt be for quite a while (or at least, people that wouldnt be too busy making out with a stranger to actually see their faces.)

"sunwoo." kevin had muttered back, right before the first shot of the youngers gun was fired, just barely missing the side of kevins face. "wow, youre this close to me and you still miss? what was that supposed to be, a jumpscare?"

his cockiness would get to him some day, this he knew. however, until that day came, he supposed it wouldnt do much harm to not change himself in the meantime.

"shut up, moon." another gunshot, this time delivered with a scowl painted on the boys face, kevin couldnt help but chuckle at such a thing.

"what, are you mad that im right? your pout tells that much, you dont have to express such verbally, sun." sure, he was being quite infuriating right now, but thats what a hero was, right? some sort of independent bastard? thats what everyone wanted him to be.

one last gunshot, kevin thought, as the bullet finally teared through the skin on his arm as he suppressed a sharp cry. but it wasnt enough for sunwoo, no, it wasnt satisfying. he shot again, and again, and again. and then he threw him down, kicking at him, stepping on his throat. if it was over with, kevin would be fine with that, slipping into whatever the afterlife had for him.

"hah, you think i would let you die?" the younger spat, though his ears were ringing and he could barely register the words. "no, id rather see you suffer. you look miserable, get up, hero."

\----------

kevin didnt register his own stumbling as he wandered the streets, knowing the way to where he was going by heart. maybe he had blood spilling past his fingers and from his hairline, but he hoped that the boy wouldnt mind that too much. besides, he had seen blood so many times, _especially_ from kevin, and had taken care of him so many times, why would he?

sometimes, kevin didnt understand. he didnt understand how a _villain_ of all people could care for him, a hero. but he had never asked, because he had never heard the full story of how the boy had come to live his life in such a style that had the general public glaring daggers at him with his every move.

how had they met again? it had been so long, maybe five years now? usually, kevin would be able to remember, but his mind was becoming foggier with each step he took, busy holding back his winces of pain as more and more blood left his body. he would make it in time, he promised himself, he was getting close. closer to the building where the other could patch him up once again.

kevin never _meant_ to fall in love with jacob. no, he never meant to fall in love with a villain, because he was a _hero._ it was a taboo for the two to even be close to one another, no doubt it was forbidden for them to be lovers. but he couldnt bring himself to draw away from the older, who had become his lifeline, one of the few things he was holding onto for dear life if it werent for this damned city needing him to save him from the evil.

not jacob. no, he would never get rid of jacob. he wouldnt be able to live with himself if anything bad happened to the body, infatuation blinding him like the headlights of a car in the midst of the night. it wasnt like jacob was doing anything bad, if anything, it was what he was told to do. but kevin knew him, knew that he would never hurt an innocent being without a valid reason.

it was often that kevin would wonder what it would be like if their roles were reversed. because if he were to be honest, he acted more like a bad guy than jacob ever had, he had hurt- _killed,_ even- more people than the blonde ever would in his whole life. what would it be like, being despised by the public instead of being looked up to.

eventually, his train of thought stopped on its tracks, the familiar door in front of him yet again. he would be okay, all he has to do is reach up and _knock._ why was that so hard right now? everything was _just. fine._

"kevin, what the hell _happened_ to you?" kevin couldnt bring himself to look at those eyes, knowing that it would be those same worried ones that would make him break down at any moment. but he couldnt cry, he was a _hero,_ society needed him to stay strong.

"my bad, i didnt know where else to go." he laughed bitterly. he hated himself for the fact that such was true, his whole life in the hands of the villain in front of him at this moment. _everything would be just fine. he would be fine. everything is okay._

it was then that he blacked out.

\----------

kevin woke up with no memory of what happened to him, only a sore body and a pounding headache. whatever happened while he was drunk he never remembered, but oh god, did he feel like shit.

he knew where he was. of course he was at jacobs, he practically lived here more than he did his own home. that much was proven when said boy came rushing into the room, a worried look cast across his face. he didnt mean to make him worry.

"cobbie?" his voice was weak, just like the rest of him. he did his best to hold back a sour laugh at the thought. why did this city put all their trust into him? he was pathetic, there was no way he would be able to save this town. he teared up a bit.

"kev, kevin, what happened? you- you just knocked on my door and then you _passed out,_ i... do you know how worried i was?" _fuck,_ fuck, how was kevin supposed to respond to that? he couldnt bring himself to further worry the man in front of him by saying he didnt remember a single thing that happened before he woke up, but how could he lie to him?

"im gonna be honest, man," he finally let out that sour laugh, "i dont remember a fucking thing." jacob sighed, sitting down at the bedside, cradling the youngers face in his hands, turning the tired- exhausted, even- face to look at him.

"kevin, you cant keep putting yourself in such troubling situations... its okay if you let the city down, because even if they hate you, they hate me too, yeah? at least youll have me." kevin smiled, not in a sad way, not in a bitter way, but somewhat... nostalgic. what for? he didnt know.

"i suppose youre right. being a disappointment is better than being dead, right?" he responded, unaware of the crack in his voice, "people are still gonna be on my ass though. someones gonna figure out eventually."

"whos to say i wont protect you?" the blonde responded, running a thumb across kevins cheekbone. "youve never seen me act like a villain, but if its for you, i may just murder a few people. depends on what theyre trying to do to you."

"yknow, im sure that all their plans will end with me dying."

"yeah, murder should work just fine."

there was a pause. not awkward, not tense, but comfortable. they stared into one another eyes, a common occurrence whenever kevin found himself in a situation such as this one. it was moments like these where the hero found himself realizing more and more that he was falling in love with the villain right in front of him. what a trope, a hero and a villain, as if that hadnt been seen before. but who cared for originality, for fucks sake, that man owned his heart.

"hey, cob," his voice was hushed. not quite for any reason, there wasnt anyone else around, no one filming them, there wasnt anyone.

"yes, kev?"

"i think that im in love with you." kevin wasnt scared to say it, no, not with how jacob had said that he would murder for him. even if he read it wrong, the boy still had the sweetest heart and soul.

"you think? kevin, ive been in love with you ever since weve met." this time, when kevin smiled, it wasnt nostalgic, but more so a weak yet happy one, tired, but genuine. he knew that the other knew that was the best he could do.

"well, lucky me, ive been waiting all these years."

**Author's Note:**

> congrats u made it through this word vomit!! leave kudos and comments bcuz they feed my god complex <3


End file.
